Unexpected Gift
by RainbowFlight
Summary: Kakeru gives Kyoya a gift...Kakeru, stop, just don't give anyone anymore gifts. Actually, Kakeru, don't try to be nice anymore. Boy x Boy Kyoya x Ginga Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya x Ginga

Kyoya was walking down the market streets of Bey City, when a little figurine stand caught his eye. He walked up to the window of the shop and saw a little red-head beyblader figure. The figure had look like a girl, but you could tell it was a boy. Kyoya had looked for a few seconds and then just walked away.

A few days later, he walked into his room and saw the figure he was looking at on his desk. When he looked closer there was a note underneath it. The note said 'Hey Kyoya, look at this cute figure I thought you'd like it so I got it for you. Love, Kakeru.' Kyoya just stood there for a moment before he picked up the figure and placed it on the shelf in his room.

Right before Kyoya had gone to bed, he was changing and he heard a small voice.

"This shelf is very, very high! Please help!" Kyoya had looked up to see who had spoken to him. He looked at the figure and noticed it was moving.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Yelled Kyoya as he jumped back. "What the hell, I think I have lost it…I swear I am not crazy!"

"Please help!" Pleaded the little dolls voice, except it didn't look like a doll anymore. It looked just like a human.

"Oh, alright, I see I put you on a shelf that is too high for you." Said Kyoya helping the doll onto the floor. When Kyoya had put the doll on the floor, it had changed its form into a human." AH! Y-you're...a person!" Yelled Kyoya falling on the ground pointing at the boy standing in front of him. The boy was beyond adorable; he didn't even look like a boy. Kyoya couldn't stop looking at him and blushing.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Asked the doll-like boy, after he had kneeled next to him.

"No, it's nothing. You're a boy, right?"

"I think so..." Started the doll-like boy while standing back up.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Ginga, Ginga Hagane and you're Kyoya Tategami."


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, wait how does this kid know my name?! "Uhh, yea I am Kyoya Tategami, but how did you know that?"

"Because Kyoya is my owner!" Beamed Ginga, with a giant smile on his face, making Kyoya blush.

"O-owner? Whoa, hey I didn't ask to be the owner of anyone…" Said Kyoya trying to keep front blushing again. "I mean aren't you your own person, you seem to be alive."

"Are you trying to say you don't want me?" Asked Ginga with tears in his eyes. Kyoya jumped back and started comforting the boy, saying things like 'Hey no, no that's not what I meant' and 'Please stop crying'.

After Kyoya had got the boy to stop crying, he asked him if he had a family or friends.

"Kyoya is my only friend; I haven't been alive since you had been given me. I knew you would be my owner, ever since you had looked at me from the other side of the glass window."

"You mean you could still see even when you weren't alive?"

"Of course, I just couldn't talk or move." Said the boy with a stupid smile on his face.

"Well, what would you like to do now?" Kyoya asked the smiling boy.

"I want to meet your friends~!" Beamed the boy, making it hard for Kyoya to say no.

"Alright, but you probably will not like my friends very much." Explained Kyoya grabbing his jacket and zipping it up. "Come on." Commanded Kyoya ask he stepped out the room and headed down the stairs, with the little doll-like boy following close behind him. They walked about fifteen minutes before they reached a ware-house behind a bunch of abandoned buildings and stacked cargo crates.

"W-what's this place?" Asked the boy with a frightened expression on his face.

"This is the Face-Hunter's base."

"Face-Hunters?" The boy repeated curiously.

"Yea, Face-Hunters, we're a group of bladers that all work together. We usually try to find strong opponents." Explained Kyoya, leaving out the fact that they try and steal from people who have accumulated an exceptional amount of points.

"Oh, it sounds nice."

"Yea, nice." Repeated Kyoya with a sarcastic tone, while opening the door revealing a large amount of thug like bladers.

"Kyoya!" Shouted all the bladers "Long time no see, man."

"Kyoya, pal!" Yelled a big purple haired man, who Ginga soon found out to be a guy named Benkei. "Who is the kid with you?" Asked Benkei curiously.

"Kyoya is my ow…" Kyoya immediately shut the red-head kid up.

"This is my friend, Ginga." Kyoya said while shooting a glare at Ginga, who had a frightened expression on his face and felt guilty like he did something wrong.

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Kyoya's is a friend of mine" Stated Benkei in his usual booming voice, while trapping Ginga in a crushing bear hug.

"Benkei, you're gonna snap the kid in half." Teased a blue-haired face-hunter, with a taunting smirk on his face. Benkei just gave an awkward laugh before releasing the boy and blushing a light pink colour.

While Benkei stood there laughing still, Ginga gave Kyoya a look like he was ready to leave. Kyoya just smiled back on him, hoping to give him payback for having him meet his friends. After about an hour or so, Ginga and Kyoya headed home.

"Kyo, you've got some really scary friends." Ginga said laughing a little.

"Who are you calling Kyo?" Kyoya asked while taking off his jacket and shoes.

"It is my nickname for you! Do you like it?" Ginga asked beaming with happiness.

"Sure, I guess" Kyoya shrugged it off, not trying to hurt the boy's feelings saying no. "Are you almost ready for bed?"

"Yea, I am very tired." Ginga said yawning.

"Alright, do you need clothes for bed?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Said Kyoya throwing him a pair of sweatpants."Will those work?"

"Yea."

"M-kay" Kyoya said pulling on a pair of sweatpants and removing his shirt, while Ginga did the same. Ginga looked over at Kyoya, blushing at seeing him shirtless. Kyoya looked up at Ginga and saw him blushing. "Why are you blushing like an idiot?" Kyoya asked in an annoyed tone.

"No reason." Ginga said taking off his shirt too. When Kyoya saw him take off his shirt Kyoya's face turned bright red. "What are you blushing for, idiot" Mocked Ginga.

"No reason." Kyoya mocked back, sticking out his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya woke up the next morning with a boy clung to his arm sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake him up, Kyoya gently slipped his arm out from underneath the boy's and quietly made his way out of the room.

"I love you, Kyoya." He heard the boy mutter in his sleep.

'He is so cute' Thought Kyoya.

After a long two hours, Ginga had finally woken up and walked out to Kyoya giving him a hug. "Good morning, Kyo!" Beamed the boy.

"How are you so awake now?" Kyoya asked wondering how the boy was so awake, after just getting up. Kyoya was an early riser, but it took him forever to really be awake.

"I dunno." Replied the red-head.

"What do you want to do today?" Kyoya asked, not to excited to hear the answer.

"I want to battle you, Kyo!" Ginga said excitedly.

"D-b-but, huh?!" Kyoya said shocked to hear what the boy just said.

"I want to bey battle you Kyoya!"

"Alright, I guess, we can go down to the Face-Hunters base to hold our battle." Few moments later, they appeared at Warehouse number eight, the Face-Hunters base. When they went inside, unlike yesterday, no one was there, which relieved Ginga a bit. Before Ginga could even blink, Kyoya had told him to ready his bey, and the battle had started.

Before Ginga even had the chance, Kyoya beat him with his special move.

"I can't believe I lost so easily." Ginga whined.

"Did you expect to win?"

"I thought I could give you more of a fight…"

"That's alright." Kyoya said winking at Ginga and ruffling his hair and heading back to Kyoya and Kakeru's house. When they stepped inside, they heard arguing in the living room. When they went in to see who it was, they found out it was just Ryuto and Kakeru playing a video game.

"Hey, Kyoya" Ryuto said casually. Ryuto was super casual with everyone, it didn't matter who you were. He would even address his school's principal as 'Dude' or 'Bro', it was real funny to see how angry the principal got after he did that.

Ginga was practically pulling Kyoya up to his room, but Kyoya didn't know why, so he just let Ginga lead the way. When they reached Kyoya's room, Ginga let Kyoya walk in first, then closed and locked the door behind himself.

"Something wrong, Gi…" Before Kyoya could finish, Ginga pushed Kyoya down and sat on top of him. "Wh-what are you doing?" Though instead of getting an answer, Ginga had pulled Kyoya in and kissed him. To Ginga's surprise, Kyoya sat there and blushed.

'Could Kyoya actually be cute, the leader of a gang, cute?' Thought Ginga.


	4. Chapter 4

'Could Kyoya actually be cute, the leader of a gang, cute?' Thought Ginga.

When Ginga snapped out of his thought, he was still on top of Kyoya, who was still blushing.

While Ginga was staring at Kyoya, before Ginga could do anything Kyoya pulled Ginga onto his

back, then got on top of him.

"Do you honestly think I would let you top?" Kyoya asked Ginga, but now Ginga didn't think

Kyoya looked cute, he looked scary. His eyes looked darker than normal and he had the

most sadistic smile on his face.

"K-kyo?"

Instead of answering him, Kyoya pulled Ginga in for a rough kiss, while pulling off Ginga's

orange tank top and touched his chest. Ginga let out soft moans while trying to push Kyoya

away, but Kyoya was too strong.

"Nn, Kyoya, st-stop…it doesn't feel good…st-stop."

"Why should I?" Kyoya asked while breathing in Ginga ear, making Ginga moan at the feel of

Kyoya's warm breath on his ear.

"Ky-yo-ya" Ginga moaned.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to stop." Kyoya said while pulling off Ginga's pants and Ginga

tried to resist.

"You can't resist." Kyoya said, biting Ginga's ear making him cringed and let out a soft moan.

While Kyoya was biting Ginga's ear, Ginga pulled Kyoya's shirt off then Ginga blushed at Kyoya's

body. Ginga finally got the courage and unbuckled Kyoya's belt, but couldn't find the courage to

take his pants off.


End file.
